


Lights, Camera

by norwegian_boi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegian_boi/pseuds/norwegian_boi
Summary: Lance is an aspiring actor in California that lives with his two roommates, Hunk and Pidge. He’s your average film and theater student, but his window of opportunities opens up when he gets the chance to play a role in his favorite actor’s upcoming movie. Little does he know, his movie crush is much different in real life than on screen.





	Lights, Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm Anna, and this is my first Voltron fic. Somehow this idea came to mind when I was washing dishes and listening to the song "Everybody Wants To Be Famous" by Superorganism. Chapters will be relatively short since I'm busy with school, work, and life itself, but I will try to update often.
> 
> So I figured I'd go ahead and point out the ages of folks here.
> 
> Pidge: 18  
> Lance: 20  
> Hunk/Keith: 21  
> Matt: 25  
> Allura: 26  
> Shiro: 29  
> Coran: 48
> 
> My points of contact will be at the end of the chapter in case you'd like to chat with me outside of here. :)

“Oh for crying out loud, Lance, turn that crap off! This is the third time this week! We're _not_ watching 'Galactic Survivors' again!"

 

"You can't tell me what to do, Pidge!"

 

"Stop yelling in the apartment or I'll kick you both out!"

 

The sound of a muffled scream followed by giggles fills the living room and the disk is spit out of the DVD player. "Come on, you know how much I love this movie. Just one more time, guys!"

 

Pidge sticks her tongue out and grabs the blanket off the couch behind her. "You don't even like science fiction. You just like that actor, Keith Whatever-His-Name-Is."

 

Hunk snickers and sits on the couch with a bowl of chips and a jar of salsa. Lance huffs at them both and crosses his arms. "It's Keith _Kogane_ , you uncultured nimrod. And I do like science fiction stuff! I have a Star Wars poster on my wall!"

 

"Oh yeah, Star War. I vaguely remember you falling asleep in the middle of 'The Last Jedi'. In the theater." Hunk snorts at Pidge's words and bursts out laughing. Lance's cheeks burn, but he refuses to dig himself any deeper in the hole that he's landed himself in.

 

“Yeah, whatever. Do you guys have any better movie ideas?”

 

A smug grin spreads across Pidge’s face. “Uh, yeah. Literally anything else.”

 

Another groan.

 

Hunk puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles. “Okay, enough messing around with him. Wanna go make us some drinks while I pick out a different movie?” Pidge shrugs and picks herself up off the floor, then heads into the kitchen.

 

“It’s nice to have our own little barmaid, isn’t it, Hunk?” Lance’s sentence is punctuated by a dirty rag to the face.

 

Pidge glares at him from on top of the counter. “Just because I can serve alcohol at Chili's doesn’t make me a barmaid. I got my permit for work, not your lazy ass.” She grabs three glasses and a bottle of vodka from the top shelf, then climbs down from the counter. “Hunk, pineapple or orange?”

 

Hunk looks up from the pile of movies splayed across the carpet. “OJ, little dude.”

 

The carton of orange juice is tossed next to the bottle. “And the usual for you, Lance?”

 

“Ey ey, captain!”

 

The Orange juice is joined by coconut water and a can of sliced pineapple.

 

Lance situates himself in the middle of the sofa with a blanket, sneaking a chip and salsa. He opens his mouth to ask for cheese dip, but a buzz from his phone catches his attention. _A new email?_   He opens it and scans the words, thumb hovering over the delete button, but a name at the end sends an electric shock through his entire body. He can hear Hunk suggest a movie in the background, but he’s too focused on trying not to scream.

 

“Hey guys?”

 

Pidge walks into the living room, two glasses in hand. “Yeah?” He’s quiet for a moment too long for her comfort. “Well, come on man. Spill already.”

 

Lance looks at them both and a smile spreads across his face. “They’re looking for a new actor to play in 'Legendary Defender'. The old one quit. Do you know what this means?”

 

Hunk narrows his eyes. “I'm all for the follow-your-dreams stuff, but do you know how expensive a trip to LA is from here?”

 

A high pitched whine leaves Lance’s lips as he throws his head back, hitting the wall. “That doesn’t matter! I can send a video audition, can’t I?”

 

Pidge sits the drinks on the table, turning to grab the last one from the kitchen. “Yeah, but in person would probably give you a better chance to land the role. And don’t you think they want more experienced actors?”

 

Lance smirks. “On the contrary, my dudes. It says they’re looking for _hidden gems_. That means me, a hidden gem!”

 

She snorts, sitting next to him on the couch, drink in hand. “More like a hidden rock.”

 

Hunk pushes a DVD into the player and gets off the floor. “Okay, so even if you can audition, Pidge is right. In person is better, and there’s no way you can afford to get to LA on a college student’s budget.”

 

Lance groans and tosses his phone to the side. “There has to be some way! This is my big chance at fame! I could be in a Voltron Studios movie, guys!”

 

Pidge chokes on her drink, sitting it on the table. Hunk walks over and pats her back until she waves her hand to dismiss him. “Voltron Studios? That’s where Matt works.” She pauses for a moment and pulls her phone out of her pocket. “You know, I might be able to work something out with h-”

 

She doesn’t even get to finish her sentence before Lance pulls her into a hug. “Pidge, if you can get me to LA, I will owe you my life. I’ll leave my entire will to you. Hell, I’ll even give you my first born child!”

 

Pidge grimaces. “I don’t want your kid, but I’ll see what I can do.” Her expression softens as she picks up her drink and the movie begins to play. “In the meantime, you can go ahead and reply to that email to let them know you’re interested.”

 

Hunk smiles and clasps his hands together. “Alright guys. Enough chit chat. It’s Terminator time.”

 

The movie plays, the snacks are eaten, and the drinks are drank.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr at my main account (@norwegian-boi) or at the "Lights, Camera" account (@lights-camera-vld ). :)


End file.
